Admiration
by IzWrites
Summary: His teacher is the most amazing man in the universe.


**Disclaimer** : All to ONE.

I can't believe this is my 70th fanfic. And about this pairing! First time I'm writing them, and they're the sweetest. When... it's all a cute crush from Mob's part or with Mob adult, of course. But regardless, I love them platonically a lot, their relationship is super amazing and cute, and here I am.

English is not my first language~.

* * *

 **Admiration**

* * *

And Shigeo can't stop thinking,

That his teacher is the most amazing man in the universe, and that he deserves all the love that no one around him wants to him him. Teacher is not a bad man in the slightest, and the term con man couldn't even fit such a wonderful man.

He isn't sure why he feels the way he feels when he is around his teacher. It transcends everything he has felt before in his short life. It feels...

It's almost like using his abilities to fly. It feels awkward, and the heaviness in his body is not very comfortable, but he feels light all the same and his stomacj jump whenever he smiles.

Teacher is so good with him.

When he tries to remember if he ever felt like this before, the face of Tsubomi flashes in his eyes. But he dismiss it because hat he feels for his teacher is very different. And perhaps stronger. He's exorcising an spirit for work and his teacher things he doesn't realize he's playing with his phone instead of paying attention. It is funny and sweet and it makes that flutter in his stomach come back, whenever he sees that fake focus on his eyes.

Shigeo is not sure if it is okay to find someone much older than you adorable, but that's what he feels for his teacher.

He gets bold. He's about to turn fifteen and now he is a bit taller and a bit bigger, thanks to his training; though his teacher is still way taller than him. Teacher is always in his mind now, mking all this months to be a... interesting? weird? He has learnt a lot about himself, and he wants to learn much much more. If teacher could teach him that too, it would be splendid.

They're in the office, and Shigeo asks, in his usual uninterested tone, if Reigen-san could give him a kiss.

Reigen spits his coffee, and he leans back in his chair. He laughs nervously (why is Mob using "Reigen-san"?), deciding he probably heard the wrong thing, and asks to Mob to repeat himself.

"Reigen-san, could you please kiss me?"

Reigen blinks.

"Why... why are you asking me something like that, Mob?" Reigen can feels a droplets of sweat in his forehead, but he ignores it to see Mob's pensive face.

And to Shigeo... well, it is true that he loves his teacher and wants to understand more of these feelings he has inside. He shrugs, and answers just like that.

Reigen blushes. He is flattered that Mob thinks of him that way, he really is. But Mob is a child and Reigen would never hold such feelings for his supposed apprentice. It is bad enough that he makes a living out of cheating, but hurting Mob will never be in his plans.

He relaxes. He is still freaking out in the inside, but he is the adult, he has to know how to resolve this kind of issues.

He smiles lightly, and Shigeo's heart skips a bit, a faint blush adoring his round cheeks. Reigen nods, and asks him to come closer, and the most important thing, to close his eyes.

Shigeo almost tramples on his way to him, but he gets to his side quickly and he leans to him with eyes really closed and puckered lips.

Reigen giggles. Mob looks really cute like this. He hoped Mob could find someone of his age that could appreciate him as a full being.

He grabs Shigeo's chin, and he put a kiss on his forehead.

Shigeo blushes harder, and melted in the spot. His teacher let him go and winked at him, then he goes back to the work. Reigen hopes that this is enough for the boy now, that they could leave this kind of conversations for another day.

But Shigeo doesn't really complain, he goes and sits in his desk, feeling more bubbly than ever, love and happiness twirling in his stomach and in his wild running heart.

Teacher is really the most amazing man in the universe.

* * *

A/n: This was really sweet to write, thanks for reading!


End file.
